No se porque te Odio
by Utatane Armstrong
Summary: Los tratados de paz entre Vikingos y Escoceses marchan viento en popa, los lideres de ambas partes están complacidos con los resultados y las jóvenes generaciones de los mismos son reunidas cada mes para mejorar la convivencia y aceptación. Todo marcha de maravilla... Exceptuando que... Merida y Hiccup simplemente no se toleran!... ¿¡Comenzaran una nueva guerra?¡


Hola! Pues... Tenia este prologo comenzado desde hace pfff... Como 4 meses, y pues bueno... Me dio la espinita de subirlo, a ver que pasa XD

si la historia gusta, tendria actualizaciones lentas (tengo tambien el fanfic de ENTRE TUS DEDOS de Oban Star Racers), pero la historia si tendria un final.

**Todos lo sabemos, todos somos concientes de ello... Los personajes de esta historia NO me perteneces, los he pedido prestados para crear esta historia que no tiene fines de lucro, es creada con el unico fin de entretener a los lectores y entretenerme a mi misma.**

.:: **No se porque te Odio** ::.

(Pareja principal: MeriCcup)

Por primera vez los vikingos y escoceses comenzaban una alianza, que si bien al inicio había traído algunos inconvenientes por parte de los 4 clanes, como de costumbre la Reyna Elinor había mantenido a raya a los líderes consiguiendo todo se solucionase, en un intento más fuerte para afianzar dichas relaciones, habían presentado a todos los jóvenes de ambos lados de la alianza, los herederos de los 4 clanes y los jóvenes vikingos intentaban llevar una relación amistosa y tranquila pero, como en todo hay excepciones… Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III y Merida Dunbroch no se toleraban, porque?... Simplemente tenían la idea de que el otro era un presumido y arrogante, dicha confusión había ocurrido cuando los presentaron y mostraron respectivamente sus talentos, desde ese día, no podían estar juntos por mucho tiempo sin comenzar una discusión.

-Hipo necesito que seas más amable con los cuatro clanes – diría Estoico soltando un suspiro, de nuevo el y el rey Fergus tuvieron que entrometerse en una pelea entre sus respectivos hijos que comenzaba a ponerse "acalorada" por no decir violenta.

-No pienso tratar a esa niña mimada con guante de seda, se hace la ruda pero todos saben que es simple fachada- diría Hipo despectivo.

-Merida no es una chica mimada, es igual o tal vez mas ruda que Astrid – ante sus ojos esa chica Escocesa podría pasar como toda una Vikinga con simplemente un cambio de ropa.

-Mal chiste papa- sisearía el joven dándole la espalda quitándose su armadura, el y Astrid habían terminado su relación hacia unos meses, ambos habían cambiado y el sentimiento murió lentamente, aunque su amistad se había reforzado… Hasta que ella y la princesa se habían vuelto intimas, eso había hecho que se distanciaran bastante. Cosas de chicas supuso, tal vez Astrid quiso volverse femenina.

Continuo refunfuñando mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación temporal. Los territorios vilkingos se habían expandido a las orillas de los tres reinos escoceses, esparcido entre islas colindantes de la principal –que gracias a los dragones siempre había cominicacion entre ellas-, y había un asentamiento –donde él se encontraba ahora mismo- usado para tratados de paz y comercio.

Se lanzo a su cama notando como Chimuelo había llegado antes que el y se encontraba en medio de una siesta, cada que comenzaba una pelea con Merida, el dragon se retiraba dejándolo a su suerte.

\- Gracias por apoyarme contra esa pecosa presumida Chimuelo… Eres el mejor –dijo sarcásticamente después de lanzarle una almohada al susodicho-

Chimuelo solo gruño por el ataque y volvió a acomodarse dándole la espalda para continuar durmiendo. Hiccup solamente bufo y le imito, pensando en que posiblemente la princesa estaría riendo con sus hermanos porque a mitad de la discusión quiso subir en su dragón y este ya no estaba ahí. Frunció el ceño recordando las palabras que lo sacaron de quicio.

\- _Vaya, parece que el "legendario" domador de dragones no entreno muy bien a su furia nocturna. –el sarcasmo en su voz no estaba ni mínimamente disimulado- Tal vez ya está cansado de lo mandón que eres, recuérdame preguntarle si quisiera ser mi dragón la próxima vez que lo vea… Conmigo si se divertiría –_

Gruño mientras comenzaba a maldecir mentalmente a la chica pelirroja, partía mañana temprano hacia Berk, pero tendría un mes completo para planear una buena broma para la chica… Tal vez lograr que intente darle anguila a Chimuelo? Hacer que Diente Púa le quemara accidentalmente el cabello?.. Sonrió y comenzó a reír bajito, había encontrado la manera perfecta de cobrarse la broma de la princesa… Aun no se iba de DunBroch y ya quería que pasara el mes para regresar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se que no merezco piedad y que puede me hunda en las profundidades del averno un dia de estos (?), no termino la historia de Entre tus dedos, ya estoy comenzando a subir otra... No me sorprenderia que me asesinaran pronto TnT... Tenganme pasiencia gente, juro que cada historia que escriba la terminare.

DEJENME REVIEWS SOBRE SI LES GUSTA O NO LA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA, LO PEOR QUE PUEDE PASAR ES QUE SEA UNA PESIMA IDEA LO BORRE uvuUu... EN FIN GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION!

~Alex Fuera~


End file.
